


Catwoman and Batman's Beginning

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Holiday [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Alpha Derek, Blushing Erica, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll never be worthy." Stiles swallowed hard. He knew where Mr. Reyes was going when he trailed off. Stiles smiled widely. "She is amazing." He chuckled softly, a blush highlighting his cheeks. He knew that Erica could hear him from her position in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay!!** This is another one. But don't worry.  This is a story for Valentine's Day - so it is complete fluff and finished. Just a two-chapter shot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One** | _They_  Know

Stiles shook his head. "No!" He shook his head and waved his hands out in front of him. "No going to happen." He swallowed hard at the looks he received. "No!"  Stiles held back a whimper. The worst thing they ever could have done was let Cora and Lydia become friends. Seriously. Two of the most dangerous forces to be reckoned with. "Seriously guys! I can't!"

"Why not?" Lydia questioned with a flippant look. She didn't like being told no.

He gasped, "Seriously?" Stiles stared wide eyes at the strawberry-blonde. "Goddess of my life, forgive me, are your stupid?" He shook his head once more. "She would kill me!"

"Erica would not!" Cora chimed in from her position on the couch. She flicked a couple straight blackened brown tresses over her shoulder before giving up altogether to tie it into a bun. "Stop exaggerating."

Stiles laughed hysterically. "Exa-" He cut himself off. "Exa-" He couldn't say the word. Stiles shook his head. "WHAT!" He screeched. "Exaggerating? How in the hell do you think I'm exaggerating?" Stiles shook his head once more. "You two have completely, no way around it, lost it!"

"We have not." Cora snapped. She heaved a frustrated sigh and sat up straighter. "Stop being so melodramatic." She rolled her eyes before looking at her cherry red colored nails once more. "Not even Derek is this whiny."

He stared at them. "Have you two been sniffing my Wolfsbane?" He leaned forward and felt their foreheads. "You two don't seem sick." Stiles groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Can werewolves even get sick?" He flung himself back onto the love seat. "You two are absolutely ridiculous."

"It isn't that bad!" Lydia screeched, finally losing her cool. "You have been mooning after this girl for the past three years if not longer! We are seniors this year."

Cora nodded and grinned wickedly. "Plus your eighteenth was a couple months ago." Her eye-teeth gleamed as they lengthened, eyes flashing an unnatural golden hue. "It's time to cash in that  _V-_ card baby." She made grabby hands at the mole covered boy.

"You are utterly ridiculous." He shook his head and eyed the door. Trying to silently hint at them to leave. Or really . . . anything but this line of talking. "I can't do that. She thinks of me as a good friend. An old crush that's run out. We are border-line friends."

Lydia held back on rolling her eyes - Cora didn't - as she let out a quiet sigh. "Why are you being so hard headed?" She shook her head and stood slowly. Lydia slipped her arm through the straps of her new beige colored purse. "You should do a little more reading on the wolf mating characteristics and behaviors." She smiled widely. 

"I agree." Cora bounced into a standing position. "You'll drop me off right?" She grinned easily as she glanced back at Stiles. "You should pay better attention. It's the reason we all go to you after or before we go to Derek."

Stiles frowned as he slouched down in his loveseat.  _What?_  

"Yep You are like Derek's second in command." Cora smiled sweetly. "She is over the moon for you too. Stop being a scared little shit and grow some balls!" Cora cackled. "Stop worrying."

. . .

Stiles groaned as he flung himself onto his bed.  _Utterly ridiculous._ He shook his head and yanked at his hair. How in the world was this even possible? _Erica's wolf had a thing for him?_ His nose twitched. If what he had read in the Bestiary was right . . . Her wolf liked his scent too. Stiles wasn't too sure how he felt about that. Good to know he didn't smell repulsive or something. But, what did he smell like?

_Ring. Ring._

Stiles blindly reached for his phone sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. "What do I smell like?"

"What?"

Stiles sat up quickly in bed. "Derek!" He shrieked before clearing his throat. "Sorry, yes? Did you need something?" He groaned at the flush that covered his cheeks.  _Stupid!!_

"Yes . . ." Derek shifted the phone for a second. "Isaac and Erica want to have a pack night." His nose twitched.

"Yeah?" Stiles didn't hold back the smile that colored his voice. He could practically see the unhappy wiggling of Derek's eyebrows. The faux glares that he would be sending both of the evil blondes that ran rampant. He was a softie when it came to his pack. Stiles liked that the most about him. His cheeks tinged a soft ruddy red as his brown orbs honeyed over. He loved that they were a family.

"Be here by eight."

Stiles chuckled. "Pepperoni and mushroom pizza."

"Yes two large ones." Derek answered. "One and half for me and the other half for you."

He grinned and wiggled as he rolled onto his back.  "I told you, that you would fall in love with that pizza. Don't forget the extra cheese." He laughed at the yelling in the background - mushrooms were awesome. "And buffalo wings right?" Cause there was no such thing as pack night without wings.

"Yes. Erica has already placed the orders." Derek grumbled out.

Stiles chuckled. _Erica knows what I like?_ A tingle ran down his spine at the thought. "Fine, but as the human who is susceptible to the cold . . . I demand the best blueberry jelly filled donut." He whined slightly. He wanted to put some of his new knowledge to use. 

"Yes, There are two blueberry donuts for you." Derek replied with ease.  _Erica had made sure of that._ Though, if Derek was going to be truthful, watching Cora and Erica glare at each other over a couple donuts had been mildly amusing for him.

He grinned widely. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Stiles clicked his phone off and set it on the nightstand once more. He stretched, letting a drawn out groan fall from his lips. He stood slowly.

_Buzz. Buzz._

- **BerrySmart**  
 _Wear the dark red skinny jeans._

- **SheWolf**  
 _Pair it with the black graphic tee._

Stiles rolled his eyes, but knew better than to go against what they wanted. 

_Buzz. Buzz._

- **BerrySmart**  
 _The skinny jeans make your  
butt look good. Perks it up._

- **SheWolf** _  
No plaid!!_

He huffed out a breath. They would have to get over the plaid.  Stiles Stilinski was not a Stiles without his plaid. He moved to his closet and grabbed the clothes they had texted him about. Stiles then proceeded to grab his long sleeved black and red plaid shirt. He changed quickly before slipping on a pair of socks and his black converses.

"Going somewhere?"

Stiles grinned. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you've been standing in front of the mirror for a while son." John chuckled at the squawk that greeted him in return. He shrugged and stepped into the room."You exactly are you sprucing up for?"

He shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "No one says _sprucing up_ anymore dad." Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced at himself in the mirror once more. "Derek called earlier. Pack movie night."

"That's good." John smiled. "James is at the hospital - Paula went into labor a little early . . . So I need to pull a double shift." He shifted and adjusted his belt. "Are you going to spend the night over there?"

Stiles nodded and grabbed an old book bag to fill with overnight items. "One of them will easily put me up."

"I don't know why." John chuckled at the look he received. "I'm glad, not too many curly fries and don't over stuff on pizza." He smiled gently and pulled Stiles into a quick hug. "Have to watch your fatty food intake too."

He chuckled softly. "Said the man who smells like he's been at the dinner." His eyes narrowed as he pointed to the spilled patch of  . . . "Is that cherry pie?" Stiles tsked but didn't fight the smile that covered his lips. "And you want to talk about my fatty food intake?" Stiles shook his head. "Stay safe okay?"

"Always." John squeezed Stiles' shoulder before taking his leave.

Stiles called out after his father, telling him goodbye. "No more cherry pie!"

.

"So?" Lydia questioned as she stared at the male across from her. "Did you see?"

Stiles frowned. "See what?"

"She fed you!" Cora shrieked out in exasperation. "None of us got blueberry donuts!!" A pout made its way across her lips. "I wanted a donut." She flung herself onto Lydia's perfectly made bed - pillows flying. "All you have to do is poke her in the side and she's snatching it away before anyone could get it. 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few different times. He wasn't sure how to go about that statement. Sure he had noticed that puppy eyes and a little whining would get him whatever food he wanted. And the fact that he got to spend a closer amount of time next to Erica was more than a plus. The food he liked was the plus.

"She gave you her last slice of pizza." Lydia snapped in reply. "The wolf is clearly providing for her could be mate." She frowned slightly and took a seat at her vanity table. Lydia focused on removing her perfectly placed make-up. "But Erica will not make the last move."

Cora huffed and rolled her eyes. "She's not really even going to make the first real move. Erica's like one of the wolves in that book you made me read." She pointed at Lydia before turning back to Stiles. "Her wolf will be whatever you need her to be." Cora smiled softly. "She acts overly confident but when it comes to you . . . She turns back into that little human girl all by herself."

"But guys!" Stiles was floundering, not many choices left on the board. "What if you are just reading a little too much into this." He shook his head.  _How in the world did Lydia get Cora to read Twilight?_ He shook his head. "I don't want to make a complete idiot of myself."

Lydia rolled her eyes, it wasn't her fault for doing something so unladylike; however, Stiles was grasping at stupid straws. "Stop being a girl."

"But he will be." Cora cackled and kicked her legs. "Stiles will totally be the girl in the relationship."  She waved her hands in a defensive manner. "Erica is so much stronger than him, faster, hears better."

His cheeks tinged a deep red as he covered his face with his hands. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of being the _semi_ -girl in the relationship . . . But he wasn't really sure how to handle this either. "So what do I do?" Yes, he was resigning himself to the fact that Cora and Lydia were not going to stop until they were together. 

"I have this idea." Lydia stood and moved to her walk-in closet. "It was a silly gift that mother got." She held back from rolling her eyes. "She thought it would be cute for me to do for Jackson."  _Not that that panned out._  

Stiles rubbed his hands against his jeans and swallowed hard. "Okay . . ." He licked his lips. "What do I do with this . . ."

"It was a complete gift for a candle lit dinner for two" Lydia answered. "Use it."

Cora smiled. "Just be yourself." She winked. "That's what she fell in love with."

"I . . ." Stiles trailed off and grasped the black envelope in his hands tightly. "Oh . . . Um." He licked his lips once more. "I'm not."

She cackled softly and moved to hug Stiles tightly. "Listen, we get you are the girl in the relationship . . . But we need you to be a man."

"Seriously?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at the brunette standing above him. "Gee, the love you give me is so powerful it almost suffocates me." His voice was flat, expression deadpanned. "I mean it She Wolf. Such love." Stiles shook his head and stared down at the back. "You want me to essentially woo her?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes."

"I don't see this going well." Stiles whined softly. "I'm going to head to the house . . . Think this over."

"You will do it." Lydia spoke calmly. A smirk on her lips. "Or I will set Erica up with Boyd ." She glanced down at her fresh petal pink colored nails. "You know, she would look really good with him." Lydia laughed. "Don't growl at me. Follow my advice." She smiled widely before flouncing towards Cora.

The blonde smiled sweetly. "Nothing to think about Baby doll, she likes you - so make the first move and show her she's not alone." Cora giggled softly and placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' cheek. "I believe in you Batman."

"Yes, I agree with her." Lydia smiled and leaned down to wrap her arms around Stiles. "I don't like that you won't have all of your attention focused on my amazingness . . ." Lydia winked. "However, I will survive." She giggled at the blush that covered his cheeks. "I'd be willing to give you up for her."

Stiles chuckled. "Thanks, guys."

"Alright sugah, you buck up and get ready to show your woman what you want." Cora winked and giggled as they followed him towards the front. They smiled sweetly as they walked Stiles to his beat-up old blue Jeep.

Stiles had some thinking to do.

. . .

Stiles heaved a small sigh and looked down at the black envelope that Lydia had shoved into his hands after their late night talk. "You can do this buddy." He nodded his head and continued to psych himself up. Stiles wasn't really sure if it was working. He cleared his throat and reached for his phone before he lost the nerve. It was fading fast.

"Stiles?"

He swallowed hard. "y- yeah."

"Are you okay?" Erica frowned. "Is anyone hurt?"

He smiled, the wolf -I protect everyone in my pack- Erica was in session. "I wanted to ask you a question." He licked his lips nervously and rolled his shoulders. Stiles was going to barf. Why had he let Lydia and Cora con him into this? "Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" He rushed out. 

"What?" Erica frowned.

Stiles groaned. Dammit, he was going to have to say it again. Stiles took a calming breath and tried again. "Will you go on a date with me?" He cringed as his voice cracked once more.  _Shite!!_

"You want to take me on date?"

His shoulders rose up around his ears as he kept from banging his head against the wall. "Yes." Essentially that had been the whole point of this conversation. But at this moment, all Stiles wanted was for the world to swallow him up. Take him away from the embarrassment that could only surround Stiles Stilinski.

"Stiles." Erica sighed.

The ADHD ridden boy clammed up. He clicked his cell phone off and threw it in the direction of his bed . . . He hoped.  _Oh! Oh!_  Groaned and curled down and in on himself. That was exactly what Stiles had been afraid of. The rejection.

He let out a deep breath and flung himself onto his bed once more. How in the world was he going to face him? Stiles closed his eyes and breathed.  _It's going to be okay._ He shoved his face under his pillow and force his mind to shut off for a little while. He'd call Lydia and Cora and let them treat him like their best  _girl_  friend who was just cheated on. They would veg out on ice cream and cake and chocolate while watching reruns of their favorite shows.

"Stiles."

He flinched and shifted, batting away at the imaginary little fairy that buzzed by his ear.  _Damn tinkerbitch._ She was going to get it if she didn't leave him alone.

"Stiles."

The mole covered boy shifted on the bed and flung his arm out at the fairy. "No!"

"Stiles."

He shot up. Eyes wide at the feminine growl that vibrated through his mind.  _What the hell?_  He breathed in slowly. Heart going to fast.

"Breath." 

 _Erica?_  Stiles flinched away.  _What is she doing here?_  

"Just like a rabbit." Erica giggled and sat on the side of the bed slowly. Watching with calculative eyes, waiting for Stiles to try and run. "I didn't think Batman would run away so quickly." She licked her lips.

Stiles just stared. He liked when she looked like this the most. Face free of make-up, a light sheer gloss covering her lips. A long sleeve deep blue shirt that made her warm brown eyes turn honey and inviting. A pair of dark black skinny jeans and converse high tops. God he loved her. All her curls were in complete and utter disarray. He knew for a fact that her curls weren't tangled. Stiles could easily run his fingers through her hair - she'd let him too on occasion.

"Why did Batman run so quickly?" Erica whispered softly. She beamed brightly at him as he patted the space beside her. Towing off her shoes, Erica snuggled up against his side. "Stiles." Erica held back a coo as Stiles lifted his arm and let her snuggle against his left side.

Stiles hummed in reply and waited for her to continue. Well, maybe if she wouldn't date him . . . She would  _gay friend zone_  him. And then they could still snuggle like this . . . Right?" God he hoped so. "What is Erica?"

"Did you really want to go out on a date with me?" Her voice was barely above a whispered. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and chewed it softly.

He swallowed hard and rubbed his hand up and down her left arm in thought.  _Here goes nothing._  "Yes."

"Where are you going to take me?" Erica smiled, her warm brown eyes twinkled as she stared up at him from where she rested against his chest. "Somewhere romantic?" She giggled and let her index finger and middle finger walk up his chest.

"I . . . I could do that." Stiles swallowed hard. "I'd take you anywhere you wanted to go."

Erica smiled sweetly. "I really like you Batman."

"I think I like you more." He whispered softly. He let his nose nuzzle against her golden tresses.  _I really like you._  He squeezed Erica to his chest. "I'll take you on a date tomorrow." Stiles licked his lips nervously. A blush crawled over his skin as he stared up at his ceiling. "I'll call you after lunch with dad."

Erica giggled, happy. "Okay." She moved to sit up. "I do have to get back home though." Her eyes twinkled happily. "Mom said I couldn't be gone long."

"Okay." He sat up. Stiles stared at her eyes, flickering to her lips every few seconds. "I can give you a kiss after our date . . . yes?"

Her eyes beamed. "If the date goes well." Erica leaned forward and gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow babe."

"Yes." Stiles sat there, staring at his window where his might soon-to-be girlfriend had just stood. "Holy shit." He blinked and stared at the window. Stiles Stilinski had a date tomorrow. He stood quickly from his bed and raced towards the stairs. "DAD!" Now it was time to freak out. "DAD!" His voice cracked.

John chuckled from his position at the table. "Yes?" He grinned and leaned back in the chair. Files and a computer open on the kitchen table before him. "What is it son?"

"I have a date." His eyes were bright, a wide smile on his lips. A blush stained his cheeks and he bounced in place. "Dad, I have a date!" He felt a hysterical laugh bubbled in his chest. "I have a date!"

John stared at his son. "It's about time that Derek asked you out."

"Righ-  _What!?"_  Stiles shrieked in horror. "Derek?" He blinked and stared at his dad. Stiles wasn't sure if he should feel horrified or grossed out. "Why Derek?"

The sheriff blinked at his son. "I thought . . . He's always around, sneaks into your bedroom constantly." John's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that look. I'm the sheriff."

"Sure." Stiles snorted. "If you were such a  _good_  detective, you would know that I have a date with Erica!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "She also sneaks into me ro-" Stiles cut himself off. "Never mind. That is so not the point." He flailed. "You thought I was sleeping with Derek?"

John shrugged. "Sorry son." He bit his lower lip to contain the laughter that threatened to fall from his lips. "I am truly sorry son."

"You should be!" Stiles cleared his throat and flopped down in the chair across from his father. "Now . . . Can we get back to the fact that I have a date with Erica Reyes." A smile covered his face once more. "I have a date."

He nodded and smiled. "Good job son." He slouched in his chair. "I'm proud of you."

"I don't know what to do." Stiles chewed on his lower lip. "I don't know where to take her . . ."

John grinned as he stood. "I think it's time I give you this." He moved easily through the house heading to his bedroom. "Claudia . . . Your mother . . . She knew she wouldn't be here to watch you grow up." John licked his lips nervously. "She wanted to be prepared for this day. Wanted you to be prepared for this day."

"Mom?" Stiles whispered softly. His demeanor changed as he followed his father to his bedroom. "She wanted me to be prepared?" Stiles swallowed hard. "How?"

He chuckled softly. "At the beginning . . . I- I thought she was just being silly." John smiled softly as he moved to the closet and opened the door. He shifted the clothes around and stood on his tiptoes as he reached for the box at the top of the closet. "She made me promise to give you these when you told me about your first date with a girl you really liked." He glanced back at his son for a second.

"I do dad." Stiles grinned. "I really like this one."

John nodded. "I could tell by the way you came down the stairs, how happy you were just to have a date with  _her_ , not a date in general." He pulled the box down and turned slowly to face his son. "Here you go. There are twelve cards with twelve letters." He smiled, eyes watering over as he  held the box out. "She believed it took twelve dates." John chuckled. "I told her on our twelfth date that I planned to marry her. The number 12 had been her lucky number ever since that day."

"Really?" Stiles cradled the box against his chest. "Thanks." He moved to turn before shooting forward and pulling his dad into a side hug. "I'll be upstairs. You can order pizza tonight."

He nodded and ruffled his son's hair. "Pepperoni and mushrooms?"

"Of course." Stiles moved to the stairs with an ingrained memory. His eyes were focused on the box in his hands. It was the size of a shoe box, but it had been decorated. A soft pale blue with dark brown and green swirls. A dark brown ribbon had been glued around sides of the box. 

Stiles chewed on his lower lip as he sat Indian style on his freshly made bed. "Okay mom." He swallowed hard and pulled the lid off the box. He stared down inside. Twelve envelopes. He pulled them out. Each envelope had a number written in a pretty scrawled black ink.  _Mom's writing._  Stiles breathed out slowly and picked up the first envelope before setting all the others back.

With careful fingers, Stiles opened the envelope with care and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a picture and a card with it. With shaky fingers, Stiles slowly opened the folded letter.


	2. Good Night Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please understand that there is a 90% chance that I will not do the 12 dates. I might. But I make no promises. So I wanted to get this one out for Valentine's Day. I hope you EnJOY.
> 
> Erica's Dress : Suite 7 Eyelet Empire Dress from Khols

Okay!!! Let the dating begin!!

* * *

 

 **Chapter Two**  | Good Night Kiss

Hello, Mateusx Genim Stilinski,

_How are you darling? I hope it hasn't been too hard with me gone. For both you and your father._  
 _I love you both so terribly much. I do wish it had not been my time to go. I would have loved to_  
 _see you grow up. I bet you have my eyes. Your father had always wished you got mine. Did not_  
 _want you to have his plain jane green eyes. I think that is just silly. His eyes are gorgeous! As I_  
 _believe yours are too. As I am positive your father has told you . . . I believe that it takes 12 full_  
 _days to fall in love. That's how it worked for your father and I. And I still hold true to that._

_I used to love taking pictures more than anything. I know for a fact that your father has probably_  
 _hidden them, but I took many pictures of your father. This picture was from our very first date. He_  
 _took my to the Beacon Hills park. The older version. He had a picnic all planned. It was so pretty._  
 _I hadn't expected it, which just made it even more enjoyable. He took us out a little after midday._  
 _The sun had been out and warmed everything up, but it wasn't overly hot either. I think this would_  
 _be a great choice for a first date._

_PS: Don't hate your father too much for your name. I chose it. Being of Polish decent gave us a_  
 _little bit of a different choice when it came to spelling. I chose_ Mateusx _not only because it was_  
 _your Great, Great Grandfather's name. And I knew you would be as great as he was. But I also_  
 _chose it because it meant Gift of God. And that is exactly what you were for the both of us. More_  
 _so for your father now. Don't worry, I'm not jealous. I was so happy to know that he would have_  
 _someone to be there for him._

_I love you My Little Gift. So dearly._

_Good luck. I assume she is a keeper? I bet she is a beauty_.

Stiles blinked the tears away from his eyes as he held the paper carefully between his fingers.  _Mom._ He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear slipped passed.  _Oh mom._ Stiles swallowed hard and set  the paper aside.

He picked up the picture. It was of his mother and father. He was laughing, all wide smile and bright eyes. He had his head thrown back in a full laugh. His arm was wrapped around Claudia, pulling her against his side as they strolled down a path carved out in the Beacon Hills Woods/Park.

Stiles took a deep breath and put the picture down before picking up the little blue and green card. It had decorative swirls on one side and green inked writing on the other side.

 _Take her_ on _a romantic stroll.  Bring a snack_  
 _or an entire meal. Don't pack a heavy lunch._  
 _Something light, sandwiches and fruit and_  
 _maybe something sweet. Bring water to keep_  
 _each other hydrated._

_Love you My Little Gift._

Stiles swallowed and nodded. Okay, he could do that. A slow grin spread across his lips.  _Thanks, mom._ She might not be here, but she knew ahead of time that he would need her when it came time for him to take a special girl out on a date. She knew that he would need her. Stiles placed the 

Stiles placed the letter with the picture and the card back into the envelope before slipping it back into the box. He set the shoebox on his nightstand before making his way back downstairs. He came to a slow stop in the kitchen once more. "Hey dad. . ."

"Hello son," John called out softly as he looked up from the computer he had been typing the information into. "How did it go?"

He licked his lips. "She told me to take her on a stroll." Stiles moved into the kitchen and took the seat across from his father once more. "Said that was what you did." The tension in his shoulders eased at the short laugh that fell from his father's lips. "What do I bring."

"I can tell you what not to bring." John laughed once more. "I was so hung on the fact that she had said yes . . ." he shook his head. "I packed milk to drink - to warm And the sodas got sticky and hot." He shook his head. "The chocolate I brought started to melt."

Stiles snorted. "She said to bring fruits."

"Apples, oranges, or pears." John pursed his lips. "Don't forget to grab a couple ice packs for safety." He heaved a small sigh as he continued to think about it. "Sandwiches are okay, no mayo or anything like that. Ham and turkey, keep the cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes  and mayo packets stuffed with the ice packs.

He nodded.  _Erica likes oranges._ "Okay. Thanks." He grinned easily.

"The picnic basket I used for your mother is in the front closet." John smiled easily. "Sleep good son. And have a good first date."

Stiles grinned brightly. "Thanks, dad."

. . .

Stiles swallowed hard as he cut the engine to his beloved Jeep. He was parked in the Reyes driveway. And he was Six Ways to Sunday nervous. He licked his lips. Stiles had never done this before. This was a complete first. And there was a big chance he was going to barf. 

Stiles pushed the door to the Jeep closed and rubbed his hands against his black jean covered legs. He'd called Lydia and Cora last night. They had paired him in black skinny jeans with a deep blue shirt. February wasn't that _cold_ cold, still had a slight chill; however, he was forgoing the plaid shirt. Yes, Stiles Stilinski had forgone the plaid shirt for Erica Reyes. 

He bounced on the balls of his heels after knocking on the door. Stiles let out a shaky sigh and squared his shoulders. He could do this.

"Yes?"

Stiles swallowed as he smiled. "Hello Mr. Reyes. I'm here for Erica."

"Why?"

He blinked. "She's letting me take her on a date." Stiles licked his lips and waited. A clammy chill settled over him. "I'm taking her on a picnic date." 

"I'm sorry son." Mr. Reyes shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good decision."

Stiles frowned. "With all due respect sir." Stiles started off softly. "She is a strong independent woman who can make good decisions when you let her." He licked his lips and waited, hoping he wasn't overstepping his line. But he hoped against hope that he could take her out.

"You do?" Mr. Reyes stood there. Eyes narrowed as he stared at the younger man. "What is your name?" 

"Stiles Stilinski."

Mr. Reyes nodded. "Alright, she will be down in a minute."

"What?" Stiles blinked. Was it that easy?

He chuckled softly and stepped back to let Stiles into the foray. "You are the first one to ask out our little Rica." Mr. Reyes smiled. "I wanted to make sure . . ."

"I'll never be worthy." Stiles swallowed hard. He knew where Mr. Reyes was going when he trailed off. Stiles smiled widely. "She is amazing." He chuckled softly, a blush highlighting his cheeks. He knew that Erica could hear him from her position in her room.

Mr. Reyes nodded. "Smart man." A twinkle filled his eyes. "How old are you?"

"Daddy!" Erica gasped scandalized as she moved down the stairs. "You said you wouldn't!" Her eyes narrowed.

Stiles froze. A slow blink followed by a hitched breath.  _Absolutely breathtaking._

"Hi." She whispered.  Erica was wearing a soft white sundress. It was a soft peach color, honeying the hue of her skin color. It had a low scoop neck with inch thick shoulder straps. The neck was pleated with an empire waist. The bottom of the dress was knee-length and flowy.  The dress had been made with an eyelet embroidery style. A pair of black ballet flats covered her feet. Erica clutched a half black jean jacket in her arms.

Stiles smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Erica whispered as she came to a stop in front of him.

Stiles held out his elbow. A shiver took over him as Erica slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "I will have her back before dinner." A wide grin settled over his lips as he met Mr. Reyes eyes. "I'll keep her safe." He moved slowly with Erica as they made their way to the Jeep. "You really do look beautiful."

"Really?" She giggled softly. A light foundation had been applied to her face. A coral peach with glitter gold eyeshadow highlighted the brown hues in her eyes. A shimmery peach covered her lips, shining as the sun bounced off her features. "No plaid?" Her eyes shined with mischief.

Stiles chuckled as he held her settle into the passenger seat of the Jeep. "I gave it up for today for you." He winked. Stiles moved quickly behind the beloved beat up blue Jeep. He started the Jeep and backed out of the driveway. 

"So a picnic?" She glanced at him shyly.

He grinned. "I thought it would be nice?"

"Yes." Erica nodded.

.

Stiles moved quickly as he set the blanket out under a shaded patch of trees. The birds were chirping happily, singing their pretty song. The sun was lazing its way across the sky. The wind swayed through the trees, counteracting the just  _too_ warm heat from the golden sun.

"I thought you gave up plaid for me." Erica giggled softly as she stared at the plaid blanket that Stiles was stretching out under a shaded tree.

Stiles chuckled softly, a blush flitted across his cheeks as he glanced up at Erica. "I gave up wearing plaid." He grinned cheekily. He shuffled around a produced another smaller blanket. "Incase you want to cover up or use it to sit on." He grinned easily and kept his eyes in a neutral place as she lowered herself to the ground. Stiles moved back to lean against one side of the tree.

"This is nice." Erica whispered as she inched closer to the male sitting next to her.

Stiles grinned and swallowed hard as he opened his arm. He could make it into a stretch if she didn't take the bait to use him as a comfy pillow. Stiles could flail around, say there was a bug. He'd think of something and hopefully she would deny the blip in his heart for fear of a bee or something. His heart stuttered in his chest as she moved to sit beside him.

"So what did you bring?" Erica kept her voice calm as she moved to lean her left side against his right. A shiver trembled down her spine as his arm moved to rest against her shoulders. "Werewolves are hungry creatures."

He chuckled and pulled the basket closer to him with his free arm. "I brought sandwiches and orange slices. Water bottles and some chips." It hurt him to let go of the beautiful blonde beside him as he reached to pull all of the food out of the basket. Stiles pulled out white china plates - dad had said not to use plastic. He pulled out all of the separate containers and removed the lids. 

"I love oranges."

A blush crawled up his neck and over his cheeks. "I know." He let out a little laugh and handed her a bottle of water. "Do you want a packet of crystal light mix?" He licked his lips. Stiles knew she liked pink lemonade.

"Is it pink lemonade?"

Stiles grinned widely. "Nothing less." He chuckled and grabbed her water bottle back as he opened the packet and mixed the two together. He handed her the cold bottle back and grinned. "I know you are hungry, but where would you like to start?"

"The oranges." Erica giggled. Her blond hair swayed, the wind playing with her curls.

Stiles wanted to play with her curls, not the wind. "Okay." He handed over a container filled with orange slices.

.

Erica heaved a sated sigh and let her eyes fall shut as she leaned back against Stiles. "This place is amazing." She hummed softly and breathed deeply, letting the scents around her fill her up. She grinned easily. "How did you find it?"

"My mother." Stiles whispered, letting his voice carry with the wind. He let his hands run up and down her arms and he cradled her in a hug. "She was taken here with a dad a lot." He licked his lips. "She left me some letters." Stiles' hand tightened on her arms for a second before relaxing once more. "She wanted me to be prepared for when I found a girl I like."

Erica twisted around as she sat up. Her eyes were wide. "She left you notes?" She smiled softly, affectionately. "That's really cool." Erica kept her voice calm. "What else did she say?"

"That I should take you on a stroll." He licked his lips. "That it's really romantic."

She smiled and tucked a couple strands of blonde hair behind her ear. With a soft grunt, Erica pushed herself into a standing position. "Well then." She grinned, easy and upbeat. "Take me on that romantic stroll of yours."

"Okay." He stood easily and stretched. Stiles held out his hand. A smile covered his lips as he laced their fingers together. He tugged her closer, looping her arm across her chest as he placed his arm over her shoulders. He kept their hands laced together as he pulled Erica against his right side.

The couple moved easily through one of the parks trails. The trees sheltered them from the heated sun, the wind giving them solace. They moved quietly as the birds sang to them.

"This is pretty." She whispered. Erica hummed softly with the birds as she leaned her head against Stiles' shoulder.  She let him lead her slowly down the trail and towards the little glittering pond that sat off to one side in the spacious park. Erica smiled as she was the birds fly happily in the sky.

Stiles talked softly with the blonde goddess under his right arm. They moved slowly back towards the picnic blanket.

.

Stiles stood quietly with Erica as they stood in the path of her front door. "Did you have a good time?" His dark brown eyes stared imploringly at the woman in front of him.

"Yes," Erica answered as a blush crawled up her neck. Her dark eyes shined brightly as he moved closer to her. "I did. It was very nice, romantic." Her voice a soft whisper as the wind carried it.

He nodded and edged closer once more. "Can we do it again?"

"Yes." She rushed out. A nervous giggle fell from her lips, the blush turning a ruddy color as it curled around her cheeks. "Stiles." Erica cocked her head towards the side as she turned towards him fully. "YOu have earned a couple goodnight kisses." Her dark eyes sparkled. "Don't use them all up at once." 

 _Chestnut._ Stiles concluded, staring deep into the blonde-haired woman's eyes before him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and inched her closer. "This okay?" His voice was deep and soft. Stiles grinned and pulled her closer - until she rested against him. "I've wanted to do this since I picked you up earlier."

"Really?" Erica smiled, melting against the subtle warmth radiating off of the male in front of her. Slowly she raised her arms and let them loop around his neck. "You're taller than I thought." A giggle slipped passed her lips at the look she received.

Stiles grinned. He leaned down slowly - giving her ample time to back and praying she wouldn't. He'd always give Erica the choice.

It was sweet. A soft and gentle kiss. A mere touch of the lips. A caress that warmed the toes and seared the soul. The beginning to . . . everything. A tingle started at their twoes and moving towards their spines and up. Hearts blipping as the skipped, soaring higher. Stars flashed brightly behind their eyes. Heaven within reach.

Erica exhaled as she pulled back. A soft smile covered her lips. "Butterflies." She murmured softly. 

"Yeah?" Stiles murmured still trying to catch the breath that she had so easily stolen from him. He licked his lips. Peaches. She tasted like peaches. Forget Dorito chips. He now had an undying need to eat peaches.

That was everything he had hoped for and more. He breathed in slowly, inhaling the cold air and letting it _whoosh_ out softly. He leaned down slowly once more. A chuckle falling from his lips as she leaned up and yanked him down at the same time. Stiles tightened his arms around the petite waist.

Erica giggled against his lips. She pulled back before ducking forward and pecking him on the lips once more. "I'll give you that one free." She winked and pulled away slowly.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered. "I had a wonderful time."

She smiled sweetly and bobbed her head. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" She laughed a the look he gave her.

"Have a good night." Stiles whispered as he tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll text you later . . . Maybe call you." He swallowed hard, a nervous chill settling low in his stomach. "To set up a second date?"

Erica nodded her head quickly. "I would very much like that." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Erica nuzzled against his neck and just breathed in.

"Is your wolf doing its wolfy thing?" Stiles chuckled as she stilled before nodding. "That's cool. Like Peaches." He murmured his brain to mouth filter not connecting like it should have. "You smell like peaches."  _And kill me now._

Erica giggled. "Good night Stiles." She leaned back before sneaking forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "Call me around nine?" Her eyes shined brightly as he nodded.

"Bye Erica." Stiles whispered as he watched her step into the house. He moved slowly back to his Jeep. A cheeky smile covered his lips as Erica threw open her window and waved to him from the second story window. Stiles waved to her before stepping into his Jeep and starting the engine. He backed out of the driveway and moved drove towards the sheriff station. Stiles wasn't going to wait until later that night to talk to his father.

He drove - the speed limit,  _dad_ \- as he moved to the station. A wide smile covered his lips the entire drive.


End file.
